Cataclysm is Created
Scene: Plumber Warehouse Hammer: (Slams down door) Got it! Surgeon: Good. Now get what we came here for. Buzz: Sure! Ha Ha Ha! (The trio walk until the stumble upon a hall way titled "Dismantled Droids") Hammer: Here it is. (He takes out a large sack to put parts into) Buzz: (Starts slicing boxes open) Surgeon: Don't break anything Buzz! Buzz: Sorry. Hammer: (Opens sack) Buzz and Surgeon: (Place different machine parts into the sack) Buzz: Great now lets split! Scene: Will Harangue's Secret Base Will Harangue: Did you get what I asked for? Surgeon: We did. Hammer. Hammer: (Dumps machine parts on table) Will Harangue: Yes! Buzz: So when do we get our million dollars? Will Harangue: (Writes a check) Here. Now leave at once and never speak of it again! (The trio leave) Will Harangue: Vance! Vance Vetteroy: Coming! Will Harangue: I just obtained the parts. You know what to do. Vance Vetteroy: I told you! I don't want to help you! Will Harangue: I have assasins watching your wife and daughter every second. Build what I ask or they will die. Vance Vetteroy: (Shakes) I'll do whatever you ask. Will Harangue: Good. You are a real American Hero. (Walks off) Vance Vetteroy: (Looks at parts) A broken Naljian Destructor? Parts of Techadons, Voliticus Biopsis, and a Synthroid? Will is insane. I hope my family is all right. (Begins building the machine) Scene: Will Harangue's Secret Base (2 weeks later) Will Harangue: Is it complete? Vance Vetteroy: Yes sir. Will Harangue: What can it do? Vance Vetteroy: Exactlly what you asked for! The Naijian Destructor allows this machine to rebuild itself and copy any weaponary. The Voliticus Biopsis gives the device the ability to copy any powers by scanning information about the species right down to its DNA. The Synthroid and Techadon parts allow advanced strategizing, genius level intellect, inhanced strenth, perfect aim, etc.. Will Harangue: What are you waiting for?! Turn it on! Vance Vetteroy: Yes sir. (Pulls a lever) Cataclysm: (Eyes turn red. He scans the area and locks onto Vance) Sentient Bipedal Humanoid Found. Will Harangue: What is it doing?! Vance Vetteroy: I don't know! Will Harangue: Shut it off! Vance Vetteroy: I can't! Cataclysm: (Grabs Vance) Vance Vetteroy: Let go of me machine! Cataclysm: (Surrounds Vance with wires coming from his body and begins to become part of him) Vance Vetteroy: Ahh! Cataclysm: Consciousness Aquired. Will Harangue: You killed him?! Cataclysm: No. His heart still beats and his brain still functions but I am in control. He is inside of me, apart of me! Will Harangue: I order you to shut down machine. Cataclysm: Do not call me a machine and do not give me orders. Will Harangue: Don't talk back to me machine. Cataclysm: (Grabs will by the neck and picks him up) What did I tell you? Do not call me machine! I am Cataclysm! Will Harangue: (While choking) What do you plan to do? Cataclysm: I will bring peace and order to the universe. Will Harangue: How? Cataclysm: I will kill Ben Tennyson, the most powerful being in the universe. After this, I will build an army and order every living thing to worship me and accept me as there ruler or they will suffer the same fate as there former hero. To bad you will not be able to witness this. Will Harangue: Huh? Cataclysm: (Snaps Will's neck) I will finish later..... Category:Episodes